1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to a device for obtaining a sample of the engine lubricating oil preferably during operation of the engine.
In the maintenance of internal combustion engines, such as, but not limited to, over-the-road tractors, railway locomotives, and the like, it is common practice to obtain a sample of the engine lubricating oil for analysis. By analyzing the various elements in suspension in the oil, a determination is made of the condition of the engine moving parts and when it is necessary that the engine undergo an overhaul.
This type of analysis may be termed preventive maintenance in that upon learning the condition of the engine components, the engine may be serviced while near a service area rather than resulting in a break-down while operating away from a point of maintenance or service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In obtaining samples of engine lubricating oil it has been common practice to insert a tube into the engine crankcase area through the dip stick access opening while the engine is idle. The inserted tube is connected with a pressure reducing bulb or apparatus for drawing a quantity of the engine lubricant out of the crankcase which is received by a suitable receptacle. This procedure has the disadvantage of contaminating the crankcase oil sample by other impurities not normally present in the crankcase oil, such as are found on the interior of the dip stick access opening. Further, the sample device is frequently used for successively containing a plurality of engine oil samples thereby transferring some of the impurities from one engine oil sample to another by the sampling device. Additionally, such a sample obtaining apparatus is not usually capable of being sealed, as a separate unit, while awaiting its turn for the analyzing function.
This invention is distinctive over the present procedure by providing an oil sample obtaining device which is relatively inexpensive and therefor may be discarded after a one time use, one of the devices being used for each engine oil sample obtained. Further, the device operates in combination with an access plug installed on the engine or one of its oil conducting lines and is capable of being sealed fluid tight after obtaining an oil sample for mailing, shipping or awaiting its turn to be analyzed.